With Love, Always
by Sunpoolio5942
Summary: ((JayxCinder Fanfic)) Jayfeathers new feelings for Cinderheart confuse him. With the dark forest rising, he now has to decide where he belongs, and who he trusts. ((Ever wodner what would happeen if they got together?))


** With Love, Always**

_A JayxCinder fanfic _

**I've always loved this pairing! They just seem so perfect for each other J Anyways, This is my first fanfic and It will definitely be longer than one chapter ((I don't exactly like one-shots…)) Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Oh, and one more thing: This takes place right before The Last Hope, just FYI.**

Jayfeatherpadded through the snow, Scenting for the tell-tale tang of catmint. Suddenly he spotted a rich and juicy clump. It just inside the Shadowclan border. With a yowl of triumph he started towards it. Suddenly his eyes widened in a vision. Cinderheart, crying out to him from a distance: Lionblaze thrashing on the forest floor: The squeal of a kit in pain. Then it was gone.

Jayfeather woke up as abruptly as the dream started. He let out a quiet hiss of frustration. He heard the quiet voices of warriors outside the medicine den, and he stood up, shaking the snow out of his pelt. He yawned and quickly groomed himself before padding outside.

He sighed, thinking of all the work he had to do today. Then he started towards the nursery. Daisy and Poppyfrost were awake, and the kits, by the sound of it, were play fighting. "Hi Daisy, Hi Poppyfrost, how are you?" He asked, skirting the kits. They both looked up. "Just fine, thank you!" Poppyfrost said. "I'm good" Daisy said happily. He nodded politely. "How are the kits? Any concerns?" He asked dutifully, hoping not, so as to move on. Daisy shakes her head. "They're fine" She said. He nodded and looked at Poppyfrost. "Well, I think Cherrykit is a little off today" She said uncertainly. He looked over his shoulder. "Right" He said, and gingerly padded towards the kits. "Hey, Cherrykit, I need to do a checkup on you!" He said, nowhere near finding her. Suddenly he felt a kit lunge at his legs. "Got him!" Said Cherrykits voice. Suddenly all the kits attacked him. "Oh no!" He said dramatically, falling over. "I'm dead" He said dramatically when he hit the ground, lolling his tongue out the side of his mouth. Molekit gasped. "You killed him" Cherrykit backed away. "No I-" She didn't get to finish her sentence. Jayfeather opened his eyes and flipped over onto his stomach. The kits jumped. "She seems fine to me Poppyfrost" He said with a nod. Poppyfrost let out a mrrow of laughter. "If you say so" She said. He ducked his head and padded out. He groaned, glad to get that over with. He shook his fur out and padded over to the elders den. He poked his head in. "Hey Purdy, how are you and Mousefur?" Purdy jumped. "Foxdung, don't go scarin' people like that!" Jayfeather suppressed his laughter. "I mean, are you and Mousefur feeling well?" He asked, Mousefurs snores filling the den. Purdy shook his head. "We're fine thanks" He said kindly. Jayfeather nodded and walked out, blinking on shock.

He continued to the warriors den and poked his head in. "Checkups!" He announced. Cinderheart, Cloudtail and Hollyleaf stood up. Jayfeather sat down. "How is everyone feeling?" He said. "Just fine" Hollyleaf said, grinning. Cloudtail nodded, his mouth full of mouse. "I'm good" Cinderheart said, with a smile that made him feel uncomfortable. "Right" He said shortly, his cheeks heating up. He turned around abruptly and left. Whats was that about?

Finally he went to Firestar's den. He climbed up the rocks and finally reached his den. He sat down outside. "Firestar?" He said. "Come in" Said a voice from inside the den. He stood up and padded in. "What is it?" He asked. "Oh, just checking for any sickness. The usual" He said lightly, swishing his tail. Firestar shook his head. "I'm alright" He said cheerily. "Thanks Jayfeather!" Jayfeather nodded and backed out of the den. He slithered down the rocks and landed gracefully on the ground, moons of practice finally paying off. He then headed towards the medicine den to have a nap.

..


End file.
